


A Night Off

by pbmolecules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar hook-up, Bottom!Cas, Dirty Talk, M/M, Quickie, sex outside, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbmolecules/pseuds/pbmolecules
Summary: Destiel AU.  Dean finally has a night off.  He’s in desperate need of a hook-up.  The guy at the bar is making him think up some pretty dirty scenarios.





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

A Night Off

 

Sam slid into the booth, facing Dean. "Hey."

"Hey," Dean grinned. "How've you been?"

"Good," Sam nodded, waving two fingers at the busy waitress so she would bring him a beer.

"How's Ben?" Sam asked after a moment of quiet between the brothers.

"He cries. A lot."

Sam chuckled. "Babies do that, I suppose."

"Mm," Dean murmured noncommittally. His eyes roamed the bar. He needed to forget about spouses, babies, bills, and the million other things that needed his attention at home. 

"How'd you manage a night out?"

"Ellen. She'd steal him if I let her."

Sam raised an eyebrow with a grin. He knew Dean loved Ben more than anything.

"Sorry," Dean sighed, sitting back and taking a long drink from his beer. "It's been a shitty week. I just need to blow off some steam, ya know? A night off."

"Yeah," Sam said, shrugging a shoulder and accepting the beer the waitress brought him. 

"In fact," Dean said, a grin creeping across his face, "my prospects just got better."

Sam followed his gaze to a man standing at the bar. 

"Dean!" Sam said with some surprise.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean smirked, pulling his wedding ring off. He did not need a wedding band for what he wanted to happen tonight.

Sam, annoyingly observant as always, rolled his eyes. 

"Dean."

Dean pinned Sam with a look. "Oh look, there's Becky."

Sam spun partially, flinching as the petite woman waved.  
Dean waved her over.

"Dean, don't!" Sam snipped in a hushed cut off whisper, stopping as Becky sat down.

"Hey, Becky!" Dean said, way too cheerful.

"Hi!" She grinned wide at both of them. "Are you two out...together?" She giggled.

"Becky," Dean warned, "you know I'm married. And Sam here...well, Sam are you still dating that chick?"

"No," Sam said irritably.

"Oh," Dean feigned, knowing damn well that Sam and Jess had broken up and Becky had a ridiculous crush on him, "that's riiiiight, Sam is single now!"

Becky grinned, her shoulders rising up to her ears. 

And that was Dean's cue. He tapped Becky so she would let him out. "I gotta get another beer," Dean said apologetically, totally ditching Sam.

He ran a hand down his thigh, feeling his wedding band securely inside his pants pocket. 

The guy he had spotted had taken a seat at the bar. He looked kind of up-tight. But his ass looked like he could already picture his hands squeezing it tight.

Now that he was sitting on the stool, it was partially blocked and it just made Dean want to see more. A lot more. His legs were long, making him probably a little shorter than himself, which was what he preferred. His elbows rested on the bar, one hand fidgeting with a half glass of something amber colored, the other had   
his chin propped on it. He had a 5 O'clock shadow and his hair was just slightly messy. In a hot way. His eyes, reflecting whatever news bullshit he was watching on the TV behind the bar, were dark blue. He was handsome. 

There, shining like a beacon on his hand, was a wedding ring. Of course.

Dean approached the bar, his eyes trained on the man who sat absently watching TV.

The bartender raised his eyebrows at Dean.

"Gimme...two snakebites."

The bartender was gone in a flash, working on the shots.   
Dean licked his lips nervously. He glanced back at the guy, but he was still watching TV.

"You always come to a bar to watch TV?" Dean asked, smirking at his own joke.

The blue eyes drifted over to Dean and returned to the TV.

Nothing. Huh.

The bartender sat the shots in front of Dean. He paid for those and the drinks at the table. He slowly slid the shots down three seat lengths of the bar toward the blue-eyed man. His head did not move, but his eyes began to follow the slow progression of the little glass. 

About two inches from the man's elbow, Dean stopped. 

The blue eyes jumped from the stopped glass to Dean's eyes. His mouth quirked up at the corner and Dean felt his entire body preen under the grin.

"Snakebite?" Dean asked with a grin.

The man looked at the shot, his brow furrowing. "Tequila, right?"

"And here I thought you were just here to watch TV," Dean sat down on the stool next to the blue-eyed hotness.

He sat up, taking the shot between his thumb and index finger. "I'm here to get away from home. And one thing I can never seem to do at home is get a minute to watch the news."

Dean blushed lightly with a grin. "Guess I messed that up, didn't I?" 

The blue eyes crinkle at the edges as the man grinned slightly. "That's alright. Nothing pleasant on there anyway."

"Pleasant?" Dean laughed. "To finding something 'pleasant' tonight." They tapped shot glasses and swallowed.

Dean waved to the bartender to come over, noticing the guy next to him slip off his own wedding band and tuck it away. Dean grinned. He's in. He's so fucking in he can taste this guy's dick already.

"Another shot?"

Those blue eyes travel quickly over Dean's frame. "Yes. Please."

"What can I get you?" The bartender smiled, looking back and forth between the two men.

"A whiskey. Double. And whatever my friend here wants," Dean answered with a sly wink at his new 'friend'.

"Same."

The bartender nodded and slipped away quickly.

"So," Dean said quietly, turning a bit to the guy, "I saw you ditched your ring."

The man blushed, looking away and then back to his almost empty drink from earlier. "Looks like we're both wearing pale circles where our wedding bands once were. I mean, if you're going to point things out."

Dean winced at the pale band of skin where his wedding band usually sat. "Well, at least we know we're on equal footing here. For now."

The man's eyes moved back to Dean's with curiosity. "For now?"

Dean leaned in a bit closer, taking in the smell of cinnamon and watermelon. "For now. But if I get to do what I want to...I'm gonna own you by the time this night is over."

He watched as the man's eyes widened and his eye brow raised. A blush flushed his handsome face.

Dean leaned back, grinning. Yep. He could taste this guy's dick already. And this was exactly what he needed. None of the, 'shh, don't wake the baby' sex. No. He was gonna fuck this guy until he begged for release. His dick throbbed in his jeans and he adjusted it slowly, his eyes never leaving the man's face.

Mr. I-came-out-tonight-to-watch-the-news was going to go home a whole new man.

Dean bit his lip just thinking about cornering this guy against a wall. And those lips looked warm and plump and he bet they would look a whole lot hotter wrapped around his dick. He must have been broadcasting his dirty enthusiasm because the guy actually glanced around the bar and cleared his throat.

The bartender left their doubles and Dean held out his card, the bartender taking it.

"Thank you for the drinks," the man said quietly.

"I know how you can repay my kindness," Dean grinned, sliding his hand onto the man's thigh. His breath caught and Dean got close to his ear. "You can take me home."

"I can't!" He said nervously, pulling his leg back slightly. 

Dean signed the bill and put his card back in his wallet. He gave the blue eyed man a disappointed look. 

"But...I have a car here." His blue eyes were lit up and his expression was becoming eager.

Dean laughed. A car? Yeah, this guy was desperate. And so was Dean. "A car?" Dean hummed. He drank his shot following it with a hungry grin. 

"My name's Jimmy, by the way."

"Jimmy, huh?" Dean ran his eyes down the man's body. "Whatdaya say we get out of here?"

His blue eyes flared and he nodded agreement, swallowing his shot down with a tiny wince.

"Bathroom?" Dean asked, glancing around the busy bar.

"There's a line," Jimmy nodded, looking toward the back of the bar with disappointment.

"Car works for me," Dean grinned.

He turned, seeing Sam wore an overly-nice smile that actually meant he was going to kill Dean when he got the chance. Becky was babbling away. Sam saw him, his face dropping to an instant ‘come on!’ with hands flying up in frustration. Dean grinned real hard, shrugging his shoulders, following Mr. not-married-right-this-minute.

They left the bar, a thrill of excitement and lust filling Dean so hard he had to adjust his pants slightly. He watched the graceful way Jimmy's frame weaved between the patrons with ease. 

Finally, they were outside in the clear, dark night. It was early June and the weather was hot during the day, but cooled off a good bit by night.

Jimmy walked slowly, Dean catching up. "There's my car," he nodded his head to a gold Lincoln. There was a group of people hanging around the car beside it. Nope, not gonna work.

"Just keep walkin'," Dean said low, his hand steering Jimmy by the shoulder. They went around the corner of the building along the side. There was no one around and Dean stopped in a shadowed spot and backed Jimmy right up into the building. Jimmy glanced around nervously, but his eyes were hungry. Dean caged him in with his hands on either side of him. "We're gonna have to find another spot," he said quietly, his mouth ghosting over the man's neck and jaw. 

"Maybe around back," Jimmy answered just as low and quiet, his head dropping back to the brick of the building. "Or we can get a room."

"If we get a room," Dean growled, "you might never make it back home."

Jimmy tipped his head forward, their mouths coming together in a hot rush. Jimmy ran his hands around the back of Dean's shoulders, digging in. 

Dean ran his hands up Jimmy's sides and then down, squeezing softly to feel the muscles and body in his hands. He drug his teeth along his jaw line, landing on his mouth again. He slid his body flush with the man's, rolling his hips gently to size up the other man's attraction. Oh yeah. He was ready. He could feel the stiff length of cock bound in his jeans. Jimmy moaned and Dean chuckled, biting his lower lip. "Let's check our prospects out back, shall we?"

Jimmy hooked his fingers into Dean's belt loops and pulled him harder against him, rocking back.

Dean chuckled again and stepped back. He cupped his hand behind Jimmy's neck and pulled him away from the wall, steering him along the side of the building and around the corner to the back. Three dumpsters sat quiet and deserted. There was a lone door with a weak light over it, probably leading to the bar’s kitchen. It looked deserted. 

"What if someone brings the trash out?" Jimmy asked, pulling on his sleeve nervously.

"Then I guess you better keep quiet," Dean growled in his ear, hearing the man's breath hitch.

Dean steered him between the furthest two dumpsters, pushing him up against the wall with a thud and a grunt from Jimmy.

"Sorry," Dean muttered against his mouth.

"No you're not," Jimmy chuckled, biting Dean's bottom lip.

"Fine, you want it rough, Jimmy?" Dean panted, backing up a step. "I'll be rough."

Jimmy grinned, looking at Dean through his lashes.

Dean grinned back, a dark shadow crossing his face. He spun Jimmy so his chest hit the wall. His hands ran around his hips, squeezing hard enough to make Jimmy gasp. He ground his throbbing cock against that ass he had spotted across the bar and both men moaned.

"You want that?" Dean teased, rubbing up and down several strokes.

"Y-yes!" Jimmy stuttered, his hands pressing hard against the brick wall to push back.

"Such a dirty slut, wanting fucked by a stranger in an alley!" Dean said against Jimmy's neck, biting and running his tongue over the marks as both his hands massaged Jimmy's dick through his jeans.

"That what you want? Fucked in an alley?" Dean repeated, the dirty talk making him harder than ever.

"Yes. I want that...that cock inside me."

Dean chuckled low as he unbuttoned Jimmy's jeans and shoved the zipper open. He ran an expert hand down inside the boxers and pulled both items to Jimmy's ankles.

"Look at that bare ass out for all the world to see," Dean growled, slapping one cheek and making Jimmy gulp.

"For you, not the world," Jimmy said, his head lolling back as Dean wrapped a hand around his dick and moved him to bend over slightly. 

"Aw, just for me, baby?" Dean panted in his ear. "So needy for me and you didn't even ask me my name."

"Wh-what's your name?" Jimmy asked, his head dropping as Dean ran a finger inside and stroked his dick at the same time.

"Does it even matter?" Dean asked, chuckling.

"Yes. What's your name?" Jimmy whined, thrusting back and Dean added a second finger.

"Feel that burn?" Dean asked, fucking in and out of the tight hole. "Tomorrow when you can't sit down right, you can smile and think, 'fuck, I wish that hot Rick guy would come fuck me again.'"

"R-Rick...like Dick," Jimmy smirked, then panted in response to the lubeless fucking he was taking, Rick scissoring his fingers.

"You makin' fun of my name, Jimmy?" Dean huffed, slapping Jimmy's ass again.

"M-maybe," Jimmy chuckled, gasping at the third finger. 

Dean pulled his hand away and Jimmy wilted immediately.  
"I oughta leave you here, hard and sore for that."

Jimmy whined, tipping his head against the wall and rubbing his ass against Dean's leg. 

"No, Rick. I'll be good. Just...fuck me."

Slick fingers, slathered in lube jutted into his hole and Jimmy clenched and arched in surprise.

"Fuck," he panted.

Dean reached around and grabbed his dick again, this hand slick too. "You needed some lube. And I wouldn't leave you here hard and alone," Dean muttered into his ear, fucking with both hands slower now.

Jimmy moaned and Dean spread his fingers one last time. "Good enough for me."

He pulled his hands away, Jimmy wilting again and one hand dropping to his dick.

Dean quickly snatched him by the wrist, planting his hand against the wall. "Don't you dare touch that cock. It's mine."

Jimmy glanced over his shoulder, nodding.

Dean let go and unbuckled his belt. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his own cock out of his boxer briefs and into the chill of the night air.

"Should I lube? Or just fuck you dry?" Dean said into the wet skin of Jimmy's neck.

"Lube, please," Jimmy whispered.

"Since you kept your hands where I told you to, I'll lube." Dean spread lube on his cock with a groan. He nudged at the hole and put both hands on Jimmy's hips.

"You want it?"

"Yes!" Jimmy growled.

"Tell me."

"Fuck me with your dick, Rick."

Dean chuckled. "Those hands don't leave the wall, got it?"

"Got it. Pleeeeease," he begged.

"Such a good begger in an alley," Dean growled, slapping Jimmy's ass again. He spread Jimmy's cheeks and thrust in all at once, Jimmy damn near climbing the wall but not letting go of it.

"Whoa," Dean laughed, pulling his hips back to where he wanted them and fully seating himself again. "Don't get skittish on me now."

Jimmy huffed and moaned and canted his hips and Dean waited.

"You good, Jimmy?" Dean asked.

Jimmy's back heaved, his palms planted against the wall and he nodded. "I'm good."

Dean started with short, quick pumps, their skin slapping immediately.

"It's too loud," Jimmy worried.

"I'll worry about the alley traffic. You worry about that cock of yours, swinging around down there."

Jimmy moaned and Dean lengthened his strokes, enjoying the sound and the way Jimmy's back heaved. He wished he had taken his shirt off so he could see all that beautiful skin beneath, but that took too much time. He quickened his pace and reached around to stroke Jimmy's bouncing, neglected cock.

"S-so fucking g-good," Dean growled.

"More," Jimmy panted, widening his legs a bit more. 

"More."

"So needy," Dean grinned, angling to the right and he knew he hit his prostate when the man gasped and writhed and moaned again.

"So fucking gorgeous. So fucking tight," Dean gasped, his climax growing and spiraling. He thrust hard and fast and stroked until Jimmy cried out and came, ejaculating against the wall. He covered Jimmy's mouth with the hand that had been clutching his hip to stop him from yelling and drawing attention to them. He pumped harder, letting go quickly and wrapping his arm around Jimmy's arm to plow as deep inside the man as he could go and blew his mind, hammering in and out and in and out until his relaxed cock slid out, wet and dripping.

Both men panted. Jimmy's hands were still on the wall, keeping them both upright at this point.

"You are so fucking hot," Dean panted, grabbing a bandana out of his back pocket and wiping Jimmy front and back, then himself.

He pulled his own pants closed and pulled Jimmy's up. Jimmy walked his hands higher up the wall as he straightened up. He dropped his head onto his forearms as Dean buttoned and zipped him closed. He kissed the back of his neck.

"Are you good?" Dean asked quietly, leaning into his back, his arms staying wrapped around his waist.

"I'm fucking sex drunk."

Dean chuckled. "Come on, baby. Let me take you home." 

He turned the man in his arms, leaning him against the wall and kissing the dopey grin on his face.

"You can't take me home," Jimmy grinned, pulling his ring out of his pocket and sliding it back on his finger. "My husband would kick your ass."

"That loser?" Dean scoffed. "I'd kick HIS ass."

Both men grinned as Dean slid his own wedding ring on his finger. "Let's get out of this alley before I have to defend your honor."

The men walked hand in hand around the corner and along the side of the building.

"You want a drink? Or are you ready to head home?" Dean asked, kissing his hand.

"One drink."

Dean nodded and the pair walked back into the bar and went to the table where Sam was looking murderous. Becky was already back at her own table, giggling with her friends.

"Havin' fun, Sammy?" Dean asked as the pair of them slid into the booth.

"You have got to be shitting me, Dean! You ask me to this weird-ass bar ten miles out of town so you can pick up your own husband at the bar? Really? And leave me stuck here with Becky?"

Dean laughed and Cas elbowed him. "Dean. That was rude."

"What the hell did you need me here for?" Sam asked, looking bewildered and ten shades of pissed off.

"Sam," Cas said, stretching a placating hand forward to rest on Sam's forearm. "I believe Dean had good intentions. And someone stopped by a few nights ago begging for our help to get you to talk to them."

"What are you talking about?" Sam slouched. "I think you two scored a night out and had fantasy sex in the bathroom to rub it in my face."

"Not the bathroom," Cas grinned, making Sam roll his eyes.

"And it was no fantasy," Dean smirked. "Was it, Jimmy?"

Cas blushed and Sam made vomiting noises.

"Here's why you were invited," Dean nodded.

Sam looked over his shoulder and saw a shy looking Jess standing by the door looking around.

Sam spun back around. "What the hell?"

"She showed up two days ago at our house," Cas explained quickly. "We thought maybe the two of you might like a chance to talk things out. She seems so sincere, Sam. And Dean says he's quite sure you ultimately want to work things out."

Sam looked toward the blonde with tears in his eyes. "I do. It was a stupid fight."

"That's our cue," Dean said, patting Cas on the leg. They slid out, waving Jess over. "Good luck," Dean winked at his brother. "And don't have sex against the wall in the alley."

"Jesus, Dean!" Sam blushed, covering his ears. "Go away! Go home and back to being boring dads again!"

Cas and Dean laughed as they left the bar.

"Meet you at home, Rick the dick," Cas grinned.

"Will do, Jimmy," Dean winked. He stopped and turned around, going back to Cas, who was unlocking his door. He kissed him gentler than before. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Cas grinned, getting in his car. 

Now that he had his little fix cured. All he wanted was to get in bed and hold Cas as long as Ben would let them sleep.


End file.
